


Winter Child

by FireflyCity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Backstory, Dalish Inquisitor, F!inquisitor - Freeform, Foreshadowing, Rogue Inquisitor - Freeform, female inquisitor - Freeform, ranger inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyCity/pseuds/FireflyCity
Summary: They brought many children before me, that winter. So many parents anxious to know if their children would last through the frost. Most of them wouldn’t. But the ones that did would grow up strong, natural hunters. So they tried their luck.A very old one-shot I wrote for my mc back in 2016, published at the behest of my friend Cai.
Kudos: 1





	Winter Child

They brought many children before me, that winter. So many parents anxious to know if their children would last through the frost. Most of them wouldn’t. But the ones that did would grow up strong, natural hunters. So they tried their luck.

That winter was particularly brutal. Storms blew unending over Thedas, and it wasn’t uncommon to see a birthing claim mother and child both. I paid my respects as best I could.

In the height of the season a child was brought before me by a single father. The mother had died during birth, but the child had lived. He prayed to me that the child would not meet the same fate.

This was not the first time I had met this man, whose hair was black like the night sky and whose hands were worn from the tug of bowstrings. Two years prior he and his wife presented to me their first daughter, a child of spring. I told them the truth. Their baby would grow healthy and beautiful, curious and kind. For the child’s sake, I left out _magic_.

But the second child was not like the first. No magic slept beneath her fingertips. If the first child was ice and lightning, this one was fire. Bright, burning, all-consuming. To look at her was to look at a falling star.

She was small for a child. Pale skin and hair and eyes. Her father feared this meant she would not last the winter. I knew it meant she could.

The first child was a curious one. She played with my hair and my shirt, exploring and discovering, only to forget and then explore again. But their second child asked no questions. She simply looked at me. She looked through me.

“What is her name?” The words slipped past my lips before I could stop them.

“Blythe.” Her father was nervous. He was afraid she wouldn’t make it. I often asked the names of the dead.

“Blythe.” I repeated. “She will live.”

He was relieved. They always are. He thanked me, as if I had something to do with it. I just nodded.

 _Blythe_. I thought to myself. I didn’t give him the details, for now that’s all he needed to know. That she would live. But what I could have said… 

She would be healthy and beautiful like the first. A natural hunter, like all children of winter. She would be quiet, but strong. Honest and true. And burning. Oh how she would burn.

She was the only child brought to me that day who would live. All the rest, and many more, would perish that winter. But not her.

_Blythe Lavellan._

_You’re going to burn brighter than every star in the sky._

**Author's Note:**

> This is all old oc stuff, but I figured someone out there might get some enjoyment out of it. Either way thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
